This application claims the benefit of the Japanese Application No. 2001-140310 filed May 10, 2,001.
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) coil structure and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus employing the coil structure, and particularly to a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure comprising a main magnetic field generating magnet, a gradient magnetic field generating coil, a shield, a magnetic field correcting shim plate and a transmission coil stacked in this order.
In recent years, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (MRI apparatuses) have attracted attention for their ability to provide tomographic images of a subject, such as the human body. In the MRI apparatuses, the magnetic property of hydrogen atomic nuclei (protons) within the subject is used and therefore a strong, homogeneous and stable magnetic field is generated.
The MRI apparatuses have employed a superconductive magnet to generate a main magnetic field. However, in using such a superconductive magnet, liquid helium is employed to attain the cryogenic state for realizing the superconductive state. MRI apparatuses that employ a permanent magnet, use no liquid helium, and have excellent openness to mitigate claustrophobic feeling experienced by the subject are coming into widespread use.
The MRI apparatuses employing the permanent magnet are configured to position the subject in a magnetic field space formed between a pair of magnetic resonance imaging coil structures disposed facing each other, and obtain a tomographic image of the subject. The coil structure is constructed by stacking a main magnetic field generating magnet (permanent magnet), a gradient magnetic field generating coil, a shield, a magnetic field correcting shim plate and a transmission coil in this order. Over the transmission coil, it is common to stack a cover made of a material like FRP.
The magnetic resonance imaging coil structure is constructed by sequentially stacking and assembling the main magnetic field generating magnet, gradient magnetic field generating coil, shield, magnetic field correcting shim plate and transmission coil that have been separately formed.
In such a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure, the distance (separation) between the shield and transmission coil must be controlled with a good accuracy. This is conducted because error in the distance causes an increase in the frequency shift and the error significantly affects the image quality of the resulting tomographic image. As an example, if the distance between the shield and transmission coil is generally about 20 mm, a tolerance of the order of 1 mm arises in practice during the aforementioned assembling and the amount of frequency shift due to the tolerance of 1 mm is about 100 kHz.
For this reason, a smaller tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil is preferred. In a trial and error process, a plurality of alternative shim plates configured to be located between the shield and transmission coil are inserted or removed for correcting the magnetic field to adjust spatial homogeneity of the main magnetic field generated by the main magnetic field generating magnet. However, the tolerance of the thickness of the shim plate itself affects the distance between the shield and transmission coil, thus making it difficult to reduce the current tolerance.
It is desirable to reduce the tolerance under the present circumstances where further improvement of the image quality is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure in which the tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil can be reduced to reduce the amount of frequency shift, and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus employing such a coil structure.
In its first aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure including a main magnetic field generating magnet, a gradient magnetic field generating coil, a shield, a magnetic field correcting shim plate and a transmission coil stacked in this order, characterized in that at least the shield and the transmission coil are integrally formed.
The phrase xe2x80x9cat least a shield and a transmission coil are integrally formedxe2x80x9d as used herein means that in a coil structure in which the shield and the transmission coil are integrally formed, the main magnetic field generating magnet and gradient magnetic field generating coil may be additionally integrally formed.
To be integrally formed, the distance between the shield and the transmission coil contains the tolerance during formation and is not affected by the tolerance of the magnetic field correcting shim plate positioned between the shield and transmission coil. Thus, the tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil can be reduced relative to the tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil in a conventional magnetic resonance imaging coil structure that is assembled by stacking the shield, magnetic field correcting shim plate and transmission coil. Consequently, the image quality of resulting tomographic images can be improved relative to the conventional ones. In addition, the adjustment work for correcting the amount of frequency shift cart be significantly reduced since the amount of frequency shift is reduced. For example, actual results achieved by the present inventors show that when the distance between the shield and transmission coil is 20 mm, the tolerance of the distance is of the order of 0.5 mm, which has been reduced by about half as compared to the conventional tolerance (about 1 mm). The thus-reduced tolerance results in a frequency shift of about 40 kHz. Moreover, the required RF power can also be reduced.
In its second aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure characterized in that a shim plate space is formed between the shield and transmission coil. The shim plate space is a space into which the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be inserted from the outer peripheral side. The shim plate space is also a space from which the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be removed from the outer peripheral side. The term xe2x80x9couter peripheral sidexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the outside of the shield and transmission coil in a plane orthogonal to the stacking direction of the shield and transmission coil.
A trial and error process of inserting/removing the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be made easy since the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be arbitrarily and separately inserted from the outer peripheral side into the shim plate space formed between the shield and transmission coil. Moreover, the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be arbitrarily and separately removed from the outer peripheral side from the shim plate space formed between the shield and transmission coil.
In its third aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure, characterized in that the magnetic field correcting shim plate is divided into a plurality of generally lath-shaped portions, and the shim plate space is formed as tubular cavities into/from which the magnetic field correcting shim plate can be individually or removed from the outer peripheral side. The magnetic field correcting shim plate is divided into the lath-shaped portions.
The division of the magnetic field correcting shim plate into a plurality of lath-shaped portions reduces the work of inserting into or withdrawing from the shim plate space, an undivided large integral magnetic field correcting shim plate. When inhomogeneity of the main magnetic field is to be corrected, a lath-shaped portion corresponding to the inhomogeneous space may be replaced.
In its fourth aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure, characterized in that the magnetic field correcting shim plate is divided into a plurality of generally fan-shaped portions and the shim plate space is formed as tubular cavities into which the magnetic field correcting shim plate divided into the fan-shaped portions can be individually inserted from the outer peripheral side. The shim plate space is also formed of tubular cavities from which the magnetic field correcting shim plate divided into the fan-shaped portions can be individually removed from the outer peripheral side.
The division of the magnetic field correcting shim plate into a plurality of fan-shaped portions reduces the work of inserting into or withdrawing from the shim plate space, an undivided large integral magnetic field correcting shim plate. When inhomogeneity of the main magnetic field is to be corrected, a lath-shaped portion corresponding to the inhomogeneous space may be replaced.
In its fifth aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure including a fixing ring for covering the outer periphery of the magnetic field correcting shim plate. The fixing ring is joined and fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the magnetic field correcting shim plate.
The fixing ring prevents the magnetic field correcting shim plate from coming out of the shim plate space, and from unexpectedly moving in the shim plate space.
In its sixth aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure including a plurality of fixing straps for joining and fixing the outer peripheral surfaces of the adjacent divided portions, such as the lath-shaped or the fan-shaped portions, of the magnetic field correcting shim plate.
The fixing straps integrally joins and fixes, as a whole, the magnetic field correcting shim plate on its outer peripheral surface, prevents the divided portions of the magnetic field correcting shim plate from coming out of the shim plate space, and securely prevents the undivided portions from unexpectedly moving in the shim plate space.
In its seventh aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure, characterized in that each divided portion of the magnetic field correcting shim plate is locked by a frictional force between at least part of the outer surface of the divided portion, such as the lath-shaped portion or the fan-shaped portion, and the inner wall of the tubular cavity.
The frictional force prevents each divided portion of the magnetic field correcting shim plate from coming out of the shim plate space in which that divided portion is received. Moreover, the frictional force prevents each divided portion of the plate from unexpectedly moving in the shim plate space.
In its eighth aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging coil structure characterized in that a maximum tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil is xc2x10.5 mm. The tolerance is reduced relative to a conventional tolerance of the distance of xc2x11.0 mm and the amount of frequency shift can be reduced generally by half.
In its ninth aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus including two magnetic resonance imaging coil structures disposed facing each other across a space for positioning a subject.
Hence, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus improves the image quality of resulting tomographic images relative to the conventional ones. The image quality is improved since the amount of frequency shift is reduced, the adjustment work for correcting the amount of frequency shift is significantly reduced, and the required RF power is reduced, and the like.
So, according to the magnetic resonance imaging coil structure and the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus employing the magnetic resonance imaging coil structure of the present invention, the following effects can be afforded:
First, since at least the shield and the transmission coil are integrally formed, the distance between them only contains the tolerance during formation and is not affected by the tolerance of the magnetic field correcting shim plate positioned between the shield and transmission coil. Thus, the tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil can be reduced relative to the conventional tolerance of the distance between the shield and transmission coil in a conventional magnetic resonance imaging coil structure that is assembled by stacking the shield, magnetic field correcting shim plate and transmission coil. Consequently, the image quality of resulting tomographic images can be improved relative to the conventional ones. In addition, since the amount of frequency shift is reduced, the adjustment work for correcting the amount of frequency shift can be significantly reduced. Moreover, the required RF power can also be reduced.
Second, the magnetic field correcting shim plate is formed as divided into a plurality of generally lath- or fan-shaped portions, and the shim plate space is formed as tubular cavities into which the magnetic field correcting shim plate divided into the lath- or fan-shaped portions can be individually inserted from the outer peripheral side. The shim plate space is also formed as tubular cavities from which the magnetic field correcting shim plate divided into the lath- or fan-shaped portions can be individually withdrawn from the outer peripheral side. Therefore, when inhomogeneity of the main magnetic field is corrected, only the lath- or fan-shaped portion corresponding to the inhomogeneous space can be replaced. Thus, the work is reduced relative to that when an undivided large integral magnetic field correcting shim plate is as a whole inserted into or withdrawn from the shim plate space.